nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is a Nintendo video game character who was introduced in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System classic Star Fox. Created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Fox McCloud is the leader of an intergalactic team consisting of Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, himself, and others. He is the character that the player generally takes control of in most of the video games, though typically he is controlled in the cockpit of an Arwing, though occasionally will get on the ground (as in Star Fox Adventures and Star Fox Assault). Fox McCloud has appeared in every Star Fox video game thus far, and is a playable character in every Super Smash Bros. video game. Development In one of the first collaborative efforts between an Eastern and Western developer, a unique video game tentatively titled SnesGlider was being developed for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. British developer Argonaut Games worked out the technical specifications for this game that would push the SNES to its limits, while Nintendo over in Japan would work on the game's design. Shigeru Miyamoto would be one of the designers in Japan working on the title. Initially the game didn't have a story, so Shigeru Miyamoto designed some characters, the most prominent one being Fox McCloud. After that, he designed the secondary characters such as Falco, Peppy, and Slippy. Coming up with a fox, however, was no easy task. He knew he wanted Star in the beginning of the name, but didn't know which animal to choose, going through options such as wolf, sheep, sparrow, hawk, and ultimately fox, which he obviously chose. Miyamoto chose a fox after visiting the Fushimi Inari-taisha in Kyoto (where Nintendo is also located). Inari is a fox who, in the mythology, is capable of flying. While Miyamoto designed the character, Argonaut's very own Dylan Cuthbert came up with the full name. Description Fox McCloud is a male fox who is, during the events of Star Fox Command, is speculated to be twenty eight or nine years old and 128 pounds. He hails from Corneria and is the leader of the Star Fox team. In the more recent game he has green eyes, while his fur is tan and white. His garb consists of red boots, a green jumpsuit with a grey jacket, gloves, a red scarf, a belt with his emblem engraved on it, and a communication device stationed on his head. Fox has had romantic relationships with characters, though he seems to currently be most interested in the character Krystal. Nintendo Power published a comic during the release of the game in which he was involved with a character named Fara Phoenix, though whether or not this is canonical is debated. History Pre-Star Fox Years In his earlier years, Fox was raised by his father, James McCloud, who was also the leader of the Star Fox Team at the time. His mother, however, has never been said, although the comic series of Star Fox hints that Vixy Reinard might have been his mother. But the events of the comic series are not considered canon in the games. Fox was still raised by his father for most of his life, who taught him to never give up, and trust his instincts, no matter what the situation. This has been remembered by Fox several times. When Fox entered his teen years, he trained in the Cornerian Flight Academy, with his good friend, Bill Grey. During this time, his father was still the leader of Star Fox, which consisted of James, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar. James was sent on a mission by General Pepper, to go investigate the planet of Venom, which was acting strangely at the time. However, they were ambushed by Andross, betrayed by Pigma. James was captured, while Peppy only narrowly escaped Andross's clutches. Peppy returned to Corneria to tell the Cornerian Fleet, and Fox, of the situation. When Fox heard this, he dropped out of the academy, and started training under Peppy Hare, so he could become the leader of Star Fox, and avenge his father. Star Fox During the events of Star Fox, Fox McCloud was still an amateur pilot, trying to get the hand of leading the Star Fox Team. He had just started the team up again, gathering Slippy Toad, his good childhood friend, Falco Lombardi, his best friend, and Peppy Hare, his mentor, as the new members of Star Fox. Like his father before him, Fox was sent on a mission by General Pepper, to go to Venom, and stop Andross's threats. However, Fox and the Star Fox team had to go across the entire Lylat System, slowly destroying Andross's forces one by one. The Star Fox Team's teamwork managed to overcome all the impossible odds, and they finally reached the planet of Venom. However, Fox decided to enter Andross's Base by himself, and face off against Andross alone. This is probably due to the fact that Fox wanted revenge for his father, who was captured and killed by Andross. Fox McCloud breached his base, and reached the villainous Andross, who was just a giant head. However, this didn't mean he was weak, Andross had many tricks and attacks to hit Fox with. Fox managed to dodge all of his tricks, and using his Arwing piloting skills, he managed to defeat Andross, and avenge his father. But, Andross was not dead, he had survived, and escaped the inhabitable planet of Venom. Fox and the team reported back to the Corneria Fleet, and were rewarded for a job well done. This would not be Fox's last encounter with Andross, however. Fox was voiced by Dan Owsen in this game. Star Fox 64 .]] A remake of the Original Star Fox,and the true beginning of the Star Fox series. Star Fox 64 retells the tell of how Fox McCloud's father, James McCloud, disappeared and how Fox and the Star Fox Team were sent to investigate activity on Venom, where the evil Andross presided. Fox and his crew headed out, going from planet to planet, destroying Andross's army as they flew. However, they did not expect a new mercenary group to appear; Star Wolf. Star Wolf, however, were working for Andross, and their leader, Wolf O'Donnell, was determined to shoot down Fox, for some unknown reason. His team consisted of; Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikanny, and the Star Fox traitor, Pigma Dengar. The team worked hard to defeat the evil Star Wolf team. Star Fox had not yet seen a team as skillful as this one. However, the Star Fox team managed to defeat Star Wolf, and shot down their Wolfen fighters. With Star Wolf out of the way, the team could focus on their main goal. The finally managed to reach Andross's Base on Venom, yet again. Fox was now determined to defeat Andross once and for all, and once again, he demanded that he go in the base by himself. Using his skills at the Arwing, he managed to get to the end of the Base, and meet with Andross, yet again. Andross, who is just giant powerful head, now had two hands, that were not connected. This made things increasingly difficult for Fox, as he tried desperately to defeat the crazed Andross. However, Andross still falls to Fox's piloting skills, and perishes for good. But, he attempts to take Fox with him, and activates the slef-destruction sequence. Fox didn't know what to do at this point, but, Fox saw another Arwing nearby him, and heard his father's voice, telling him not to give up. Fox then followed the shining Arwing out of the Base, and manages to escape before it self-destructs. The shining Arwing then disappears, and Fox is able to reunite with his comrades back on the Great Fox, and head back to Corneria. General Pepper then offers the team the chance to become a part of the Cornerian Fleet, but Fox decides that he likes things better with Star Fox as a mercenary group. ROB then tells them that the Great Fox is ready for their next mission. With that done, Fox and the team head out for their next assignment. In this game, Fox was voiced by Mike West. Star Fox Adventures Eight years after the Lylat Wars, the Star Fox Team have hit on hard times. They have lost many jobs, causing a lack of money on the team. This can also be seen on the Great Fox and ROB, who are obviously rusting out. Falco has now left the team, and Fox, who has now matured as a leader, has become much rather cocky. However, noticing a disturbance on Dinosaur Planet, General Pepper communicates the team, telling them to go save Dinosaur Planet being torn apart completely, thus, exploding. This could effect the entire Lylat System badly. He also states, that if Fox is succesful on this mission, he will be rewarded greatly for his efforts. Fox then hops in his Arwing, and flies down to the planet. s.]] Fox lands on Dinosaur Planet safely, landing in the Thorntail Hollow. General Pepper messages Fox, telling him to find the Queen Earthwalker, saying that she will be able to help him find the cause of the Planet tearing apart. Unfortunately, Fox was not allowed to bring his Blaster with him, under order of General Pepper. Luckily, Fox manages to find a Magical Staff to use as a weapon. He manages to find his way to the Queen Earthwalker, who tells him to find the Warpstone, go to Ice Mountain, and save her son, Prince Tricky. However, understanding her language proved tough for Fox, but Slippy was able to translate from the Great Fox. After Fox gave the Warpstone some Stone Candy, he warped Fox to the Ice Mountain. He managed to find and rescue Tricky here, and finally managed to get the translator working. He teams up with Tricky, and the two head back to Thorntail Hollow, to bring Tricky back to his mother. However, she was very weak from the Sharpclaw attacks. Fox manages to heal her by feeding her White Grubtubs, and is told to find all the four Spellstones, in order to save the planet. She also states that General Scales was the person who stole the Spellstones, which tore the planet apart. Fox manages to find these Spellstones in the Darkice Mines, Cloudrunner Fortress, Walled City, and Dragon Rock, facing many tough challenges along the way. Along the way, he is told to collect the Krazoa Spirits, in order to save an orphan girl named Krystal from death. Fox is originally reluctant to do so, but become determined to rescue Krystal, after he becomes infatuated with her. He eventually discovers that the Krazoa Spirits must also be collected to save the planet. Fox manages to collect all but one, and searches around the Krazoa Palace to find it. He learns that General Scales had it all that time. But, when he rescues Krystal, the energy of the Krazoa Spirits revives Fox's arch-nemesis, Andross, who now plans to destroy the Lylat System. Fox once again had to dodge the giant Andross's many attacks. These attacks range from wind, bombs, and even suction. Fox still manages to damage Andross, but Andross insn't going to go down easily. However, just as things look bad for Fox, Falco arrives to assist Fox, and save him from near death. Falco then helps Fox by giving him Missiles to launch at Andross. And, in a similar fashion to Star Fox 64, Fox even had to shoot Andross's Brain. Finally, Fox managed to defeat Andross, and kill him once and for all. The two heroes head back to the Great Fox, to meet up the rest of the team. Falco finally rejoins Star Fox, and the team get a huge amount in reward money. Peppy then remembers that they got a message from Krystal, and plays back the recording. Krystal herself enters the Great Fox, and decides to join as a member herself, which only leave Fox nervous. With the threat of Andross gone, and new upgrades to the Great Fox, Arwings and Landmaster Tanks, it seemed like the days of worry in Lylat were over. Fox's voice was provided by Steve Malpass in this game, who also did his English voice in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which was released a year before this games release. Star Fox Assault Star Fox Assault is a game that follows the happenings of Star Fox Adventures. Star Fox has had their entire face changed, with an updated Great Fox, and a new pilot; the femme fatalle from Adventures, Krystal. This time both Peppy and ROB 64 stay behind of the Great Fox while the four pilots enter the fray. This game is original from the other 'rail shooter' type Star Fox games, due to the fact that you are able to exit and enter your arwing and/or landmaster at will, in order to use a moderate amount of ordinance in on-foot, free roaming, level-based combat. Fox, Falco, Slippy and Krystal go on missions, beginning with one out in space of Fortuna, confronting Andew Oikonny's army. This battle rages on as the real threat is revealed -- an alien species known as the Aparoids. These are adaptive, bug-like creatures that are able to take over machinery- and they seem to be under the command of Pigma. During their first attempt to apprehend Pigma, they encounter their old nemises: Wolf O'Donnell and his team along with a new Star Wolf member: Panther Caroso.When Fox and his comrades finnally trace Pigma to an astroid field, they fight against a corrupt Pigma who is infected by aparoids. After killing the infected Pigma, they recieve orders from General Pepper to repel the Aparoid invasion of Sauria. Reuniting with Tricky, Star Fox repels the invasion. However, they soon realize that the invasion was a diversion for a full scale attack on Corneria. Fox and his comrades defeat the aparoid ground forces but Fox then gets surrounded by aparoids but gets help from Team Wolf. Riding on Wolf's Wolfen, Fox, Star Wolf and Star Fox repel the Aparoid reinforcements but are pitted against an infected General Pepper. Fox reluctantly shoots Pepper's fighter down but Peppy saves Pepper by pushing his fighter into soft grass with his Arwing. With the Aparoid invasion repelled, Star Fox, Star Wolf and a Cornerian Task Force launch an attack on the Aparoid Mother. During the battle, Peppy and ROB crash a heavilly damaged Great Fox into the core entrance, clearing way for Fox and his comrades. The Aparoid Mother is destroyed and Star Fox, Star Wolf, Peppy and ROB and the remmants of the Cornerian Task Force return to the Lylat System. Star Fox Command In Star Fox Command for the Nintendo DS, Fox begins to mature. A group known as the Anglars attack the Lylat system. The Anglars have made Venom their home, and Fox's team most slowly close in on them. Tactics is a key factor in this particular war. In the beginning of the game, everyone except ROB 64 has been struck with personal issues and leave the team. More and more characters from the past and all new characters gradually start to join the team again and eventually it becomes bigger than it was before. There are nine possible outcomes in the game, though the developers suggest that none of them may be canon, and that in the sequel probably one (the first being the most likely) will be chosen as it is one of the least dramatic endings. Super Smash Bros. series .]] Fox McCloud has also appeared in the Nintendo crossover fighting game, ''Super Smash Bros., for the Nintendo 64. He is a default character, available from the start, and the second fastest character in the game, after Captain Falcon. Fox also falls at a faster decent than other characters. Fox relies on his weapons to act as his B moves, using his Blaster and Reflector to assist him in battle. Although, Fox is somewhat light, and lacks a wide range of attacks, as well as a lack of fast attacks. His Reflector, however, is very fast, acting as his fastest move. His home stage is Sector Z, which takes place on his very own ship, the Great Fox. He returned in the Nintendo GameCube sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee. Like his previous appearance, Fox was a default character. In this, Fox was now at the top of the Tier list, which means he is the best at one-on-one battles. He also adds a new attack to his arsenal, the Fox Illusion, which causes him to swift past the stage at great speeds. His two stages are Corneria and Venom, both of which take place on the Great Fox, and feature the Arwings shooting the players. Fox McCloud is still rather light, but fast, and still lacks a wide range of attack. In Adventure Mode, Fox appeared in Stage 6: Corneria. In this, the player would have to battle Fox on the Corneria stage. After beating him once, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare will appear to assist Fox in battle. The player will have to defeat Fox again, but this time, while dodging the Arwings. However, on occasion, Falco will appear in the second half instead of Fox, forcing Fox into the Arwing. Fox also returned in the Wii installment of the game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He was graphically updated to match his recent appearance in Star Fox Command. He kept all of his previous moves and his Final Smash is the Landmaster. Fox's stage is Lylat Cruise, and his arch-nemesis, Andross, is an Assist Trophy. Fox appeared in the Subspace Emissary story mode. Trophy descriptions Fox McCloud (Melee) :"Fox McCloud is the leader of a band of adventurers-for-hire known as Star Fox. Fox and his fellow pilots Peppy, Slippy, and Falco patrol the Lylat system in their mother ship, the Great Fox. From the cockpit of his Arwing, Fox leads the ceaseless pursuit of the evil scientist Andross, who doomed Fox's father." Fox McCloud (Adventure) (Melee) :"Fox is among the quickest and nimblest of the Smash Bros. characters. His speed is offset by low firepower, however, and he's better at one-on-one fights than melees with multiple foes. His Blaster is unique: it does damage but it doesn't make enemies flinch. His Fox illusion is best used as a surprise attack." Fox McCloud (All-Star) (Melee) :"Fox falls quickly, so he's a tough target to strike from below; however, this advantage can work against him when he goes flying sideways. You can use the Control Stick to set the direction of the Fire Fox technique while it's charging up. On a side note, Fox is also much lighter than he was in the N64 Super Smash Bros. game." Fox McCloud (Brawl) :"The leader of the commando unit for hire known as Star Fox. He uses both the team's mother ship, the Great Fox, and his personal Arwing fighter to challenge the evil scientist Andross. He made his name as an ace pilot but has lately shown himself also to be an adventurer with a knack for hand-to-hand combat." Landmaster (Fox) (Brawl) :"Fox's Final Smash. Climb aboard the Landmaster tank, the ultrahigh- performance, antiair, rolling combat vehicle of Team Star Fox. Just like in the Star Fox series, the cannon can be used to blast foes, and the tank can roll over enemies. The jets beneath the main body can be used to hover. Between its firepower and mobility, this tank knows no equal." Fox McCloud (Assault) (Brawl) :"The leader of the one and only Star Fox team. Fox McCloud has superb battle skills and is an expert pilot of both the Arwing and Landmaster. In on-foot battles, Fox starts with a blaster and continues on with four other types of weapons as he fights through the Aparoids. Fox also demonstrates his skills in air combat using the plasma cannons on the Arwing." Cameos Fox McCloud made a minor appearance in the SNES game Stunt Race FX along with a variety of other Nintendo characters on a couple posters. A toy model of Fox's Arwing can be found in a room in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. The Arwing modeling from Star Fox 64 was placed in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, though the only way to make it appear is to hack into the game. After doing so, an Arwing will appear and shoot at Link. In Picross NP Vol. 4, one of the images you can create is one of Fox McCloud. McCloud is one of the names on the scoreboard of Mario Golf. An Arwing is a common item found in the Animal Crossing series. Category: Major Nintendo characters Category: Super Smash Bros. fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category: Star Fox Category: Star Fox characters Category: Protagonists Category: Playable characters